Amor bajo el Agua
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine Anderson un chico que trabaja de medio tiempo siendo un Salvavidas, un dia sin querer rescata a un chico de cabellos castaños sin saber que ese chico se volvería el Amor de su vida./ Klaine, Leve Smut :D


**Resumen**: Blaine Anderson un chico que trabaja de medio tiempo siendo un Salvavidas, un dia sin querer rescata a un chico de cabellos castaños sin saber que ese chico se volvería el Amor de su vida.

_**Amor Bajo El Agua**_

-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!-grito una chica de tez morena, bajita y cabellos castaños largos, Blaine corrió hacia la chica y cuando iba a preguntarle que pasaba vio a un chico dentro de la piscina ahogándose.

Blaine no penso ni un segundo solo lo hizo, se metió a la piscina con todo y ropa, la piscina al ser tan honda no pudo encontrar tan rápido al chico asi que se sumergió mas y lo vio, estaba inconsciente, Blaine nado hacia el y paso un brazo del chico hacia sus hombros.

Afuera ya había varias personas que lo ayudaron a sacar al chico, un hombre lo ayudo a salir, respiro un poco por la falta de aire y vio al chico que se estaba ahogando.

-¡Quítense! ¡Denle espacio!-grito alejando a toda la gente que estaba alrededor del joven, Blaine se acerco a el, lo primero que hizo fue respiración de boca a boca, algunos se le quedaron mirando raro pero si no lo hacia el chico moriría al tener tanta agua en los pulmones, siguió por un rato y cuando se dio por vencido el chico tosió sacando todo el agua.

-¡Ho por dios Kurt!-Blaine se quedo sordo de tan solo escuchar el grito que dio la castaña, la chica abrazo al que debería de ser Kurt.

-Rachel, sultame, me estas lastimando-dijo apenas en un susurro ya que la chica lo tenia muy bien abrazado, Blaine negó y rio un poco captando la atención de los dos.

Blaine se puso algo nervioso por la mirada de todos pero no le dio importancia, lo que le daba importancia en ese momento era la mirada de ese chico de cabellos castaños mojados, su ropa pegada al cuerpo por el agua y esos ojos azules tan hermosos que parecían un inmenso lago.

-Gracias-la voz del chico hizo que se saliera de sus pensamientos, Blaine solo asintió como si no le diera importancia pero estaba tan sonrojado que era mejor irse y dejar de ver al castaño.

Se levanto y se arreglo un poco sus ropas mojadas, 'Genial ahora me dara un resfriado' penso frunciendo el ceño pero despues dirigió su mirada al castaño el cual estaba caminando junto a su amiga o novia, no sabia realmente, 'Aunque vale la pena ese resfriado' y con ese pensamiento salió de la casa con una sonrisa…

_**1°**_

-¡Hey! Espera-Blaine escucho como alguien gritaba a sus espaldas, al principio no le hizo caso pero le gano la curiosidad y volteo hacia el chico que le estaba gritando desde lejos, Blaine se sorprendió de ver en frente de el al mismo chico que salvo en esa fiesta de Nick y el cual parecía no querer salir de sus pensamientos esos últimos días.

-¿Perdon me hablas a mi?-pregunto todavía confundido al tener a ese chico tan hermoso frente a el, Kurt asintió y le dio una sonrisa.

-Si, yo quiero invitarte un café por a verme salvado aquella vez-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa dulce.

-Claro pero… ¿Y tu novia?-pregunto Blaine mirando a todos lados sin ver a la chica morena, no queria que esa chica viniera a interrumpir su tiempo con el chico mas hermoso que Blaine haya visto, Kurt lo miro raro como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-¿Mi novia? Ho no, no, yo soy Gay jajaja-Kurt rio un poco para despues como el chico de cabellos negros y cubiertos por una fina capa de Gel se le quedaba viendo con algo de ternura, Blaine estaba embobado viendo como el castaño reia-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto confundido, Blaine reacciono y solo negó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno entonces te acepto el café y la ida al cine-dijo sonriendo aun mas apenas tocando el hombro del castaño.

-Yo nunca dije sobre una ida al cine-Kurt miro a Blaine con una sonrisa confundido.

-¿A no? Mmm… si lo dijiste solo que se te olvido-Kurt alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos, no sabia si reir o seguirle la corriente al chico, sabia que el moreno lo estaba invitando a salir pero esa una forma algo tonta y dulce de hacerlo asi que opto por la segunda opción.

-Ho cierto, ahora me acuerdo-dijo con una comica 'o' y Blaine rio un poco, se quedaron mirando un rato, sin querer hacer nada mas que mirar al otro y descubrir lo que pensaba, un hombre algo mayor paso entre los dos rompiendo su burbuja.

-Entonces, pasa-le abrio la puerta al castaño dejándolo entrar, Kurt asintió y sonrio pasando primero, cuando se giro rio un poco algo divertido por lo que paso hace rato.

Esa seria la primer cita de muchas.

_**2°**_

-¿Entonces? Nos vamos-Blaine asintió tomando sus cosas del Club donde trabajaba medio tiempo, era el salvavidas, el había preferido un lugar donde pudiera cantar o algo similar pero su padre solo pudo meterle ahí y no se quejaba, ama el agua, amaba nadar y mas desde que había salvado a Kurt.

Su relacion era de solo 'Amigos' salian a todas partes cuando Blaine terminaba su turno, Kurt siempre lo iba a recoger y se iban a un lado juntos, tenían mucho en común y algunas veces parecían mas novios que amigos, le gustaba Kurt, de eso no había duda, le gustaba su forma de vestir, le gustaba como sus mejillas se volvían rojas por cualquier cumplido que le daba, le gustaba su sonrisa y como ilumiaba la habitacion cuando el entraba.

No, Kurt no le gustaba, lo amaba, se había enamorado perdidamente de Kurt Hummel.

-¿Y que haremos hoy?-pregunto Blaine algo emocionado, Kurt solo rio y negó.

-Hoy iremos a la fiesta de Rachel, no lo olvidaste ¿verdad?-Kurt miro a Blaine acusadoramente y Blaine solo rio nervioso.

Llegaron a la fiesta cuando ya algunos estaban bebiendo, Blaine miro a todos tratando de reconocer a algunos pero se le hizo difícil, solo reconocía a Kurt y Rachel la cual tomo del brazo a Kurt y se lo llevo dejándolo solo.

-Que hermoso-Blaine salió al patio y vio una gran piscina, era raro ver todo solo ahí y dentro el ruido pero no le importo, recorrió toda la piscina y escucho pasos, miro hacia la puerta del patio y se encontro con el castaño que traia dos vasos y una gran sonrisa.

-Lo siento por dejarte solo-Blaine solo negó con una sonrisa y agarro uno de los vasos, se quedaron callados por un buen rato, admirando al otro a escondidas, Blaine miro a Kurt por ultima vez y suspiro.

-Creo que debemos de entrar-dijo Blaine dejando el vaso en el piso y cuando iba a entrar algo lo detuvo, unos cálidos y dulces labios, ¡Kurt Hummel lo estaba besando! Blaine no tardo en corresponder y beso de forma dulce y con amor a Kurt pero el beso se fue intensificando hasta volverse salvaje y apasionado.

-¿Y eso fue?-pregunto Blaine con la respiración algo acelerada, sonrojado miro los labios rojos de Kurt y lo volvió a besar antes de que el otro dijera algo, Kurt paso sus brazos por los hombros de Blaine y este lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo mas a el, pegando sus cuerpos y besándose con toda esa pasión que tenían guardada.

Kurt fue quien se separo primero y miro los ojos avellanas de Blaine que tenían un brillo especial, el castaño sonrio aun mas.

-Vamos a mi casa-fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar a Blaine, el cual solo asintió atontado, y salieron de la casa de Berry…

_**-[-]-[-]-**_

-Blaine ahh….mas por favor-gimio por quinta vez Kurt al sentir el duro miembro de Blaine entrar, gimio de dolor y placer y se aferro a los brazos de Blaine, Blaine beso una vez mas a Kurt y lo embistió salvajemente.

-Dios Kurt…eres tan perfecto-Blaine habla de forma sexy en el oido de Kurt haciendo que se sonrojara, tres embestidas mas y Kurt se corrio entre los dos y Blaine dentro de Kurt, Blaine se acostó al lado de Kurt y lo acerco mas a su cuerpo-Te amo Kurt Hummel-dijo besando la frente de Kurt y viéndolo de forma amorosa.

-Yo también te amo Blaine Anderson-Kurt beso sus labios una vez mas y se quedo dormido en los brazos de su amado.

Quien diría que al chico que salvo en esa piscina iba a hacer el Amor de su vida, el chico con el que se casaria y formaría una hermosa familia.

Como dice 'La vida te da sorpresas' y a Blaine le dio una estupenda y hermosa sorpresa.

* * *

**Hola! aqui les traje este One-Shot que se me ocurrio asi de la nada :D solo lo soñe *-* espero les guste y es como un regalo a todas las personas que me dijeron que no borrara el Fic y que era genial Gracias :) lamentablemente lo borre ya que me siguieron enviando MP diciendo lo mismo :( pero ok ya.**

**Subire un Fic como remplazando al otro :D! Espero les guste :D Mientras les dejo el One-Shot n_n**


End file.
